My Lucky Star
by aboswell
Summary: Follow Sojiru Izumi as he reminiscences about his wife, Kanata; the beloved mother of Konata Izumi.
1. Chapter 1 - The World of Stars

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," I said to myself as I relaxed on a grassy cliff with nothing but the ocean in sight, shining like sparkling glass against the bright moon that overlooked above. To the left of me laid my green coat, seemingly faded throughout the years I've owned it. On my right was my camera with batteries drained from the constant use of photography. The gentle breeze given by the tides of the ocean blew against my blue, rather messy hair; however, this breeze was a familiar sensation felt all too long ago, a sort of old friend.

I sit up, arching my back slightly as my hand ran swiftly against the soft, bladed grass below. "She was always afraid of the dark," I mumbled, unable to take my gaze off from the stars above, "but I bet if she could see what I am seeing now, she might not be so afraid anymore."

Laughing to myself, my mind began to wander off into distant memories that felt anything but distant.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fated Star

Kanata Izumi. A small, petite girl with the softest and lightest blue hair one could ever have. Even more than her hair, just with one look into her big, green eyes would send one's heart all aflutter; you could feel both the childlike curiosity and warmth of love radiating by them. Then her voice… her angelic voice, capable of sending a man's heart into cardiac arrest with just an audible whisper. Kanata Izumi. The girl – no… woman – I came to love.

Throughout my life, I was best known as an outcast. Making friends was always a struggle, I never seemed too interested in the extracurricular activities offered by school, and my life mainly consisted of me staying at home, playing dating simulators and living a selfish, lonely life. That all changed when I met Kanata in one of my high school classes, but I wouldn't know that until much later.

I never asked a girl out before. Thanks to all the dating simulators I've played, I knew well enough that simply asking Kanata to be my girlfriend wasn't going to do. No, I had to win her heart! That meant building enough experience points to fill her affection level. Unlike most of my dating simulators, this scenario was a bit like a one-way do-or-die situation; this certainly wasn't like a _harem _or anything, though who wouldn't want to be surrounded by many potential love interests dealing with moe lolitas!

… Well, anyway! Getting back to the story, I made an oath to myself that I would win Kanata's heart over. On that faithful day of school, I walked up to her and said, "You are the prettiest, most beautiful lady in the whole entire universe!" Or at least, so I pretended…

What actually happened was that I bumped into her by accident while entering the same classroom. Being caught off guard, I immediately began to shy away from her and scrambled to my seat. I felt like the biggest dunce in the world, coming to the conclusion that I had practically ruined my chances with her because of a clumsy, awkward gesture on my end.

"You dropped your textbook," she would speak softly to me, giggling as she handed me the textbook that I had forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Between Two Stars

That's how we met. We talked a great deal that day, which wasn't as bad as I envisioned being. Albeit, she did carry a slight look of concern when I told her about my hobbies that dealt with dating simulators and collecting various lolita figures, but strangely enough, that didn't scare her off! Hell, she even said, "For a pervy geek with a lolita complex, you sure do have a cute face."

That weekend, I took her to my favorite place in all of Japan; the Akihabara district! Holding her hand, I'd take her to all my favorite stores and look at the amazing sights that the district had to offer, whether that was the various cosplayers, entertainment booths, or even the live events. Thinking back, she seemed like she had a lot of fun with me; though she expressed some concern when I would get too carried away within some stores that had special lolita sections. Regardless, we had a really strong friendship going forward, and she would talk for hours about some of the awesome sights she experienced at Akihabara. Her curiosity must have been satisfied to the fullest degree after exploring such a district for the first time!

Then again, I was probably the biggest loser she had ever met. I had to do something to prove that I was worth something more.

On Kanata's birthday, I bought her a bouquet and dressed up all nice and spiffy. On my beloved's birthday, I was going to give her a gift that would last her entire lifetime. I was going to finally confess my true feelings towards her, not as some perverted geek, but as a man. A confident man at best.

I was sure that no one else could ever love Kanata as much as I did.

At first, she said that I clearly overdone my confession. I felt like an even bigger loser when she said that, but she also reassured me by saying, "It takes a man to confess with such confidence, so genuinely… you just can't beat that."

I guess you could say I maxed out her affection levels! All those years of dating simulators paid off, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Trial of Stars

I remember buying her this beautiful sundress not too long after, and she would wear it when we would walk around parks, holding each other's hands. Just getting to look down and see that blissful, loving smile placed on her face meant the world to me. It was as if all those years of being lonely were washed away by this one angel. It was just a huge bonus that she happened to be my adorable, lolita angel. I couldn't tell her that, though; otherwise, she'd just call me a pervert!

Besides taking strolls together, we'd start to involve most of our daily activities around each other, like going out to eat. She was always surprised by the amount of food I ate, being such a skinny, lean guy such as myself.

During the beginning of our relationship, she did become a bit upset with the fact that I still had an obsession of lolitas. Sometimes, she would wonder if I preferred my endless collection of lolita figurines rather than her. I guess one could say that this was a slight make-or-break phase of the relationship, but I wasn't going to give her up! No, I loved Kanata with all my heart; there is no way in hell I would let my obsession take me away from her!

I convinced her one day as we sat in an empty classroom to go on a trip with me. She was still unhappy with me, but I guess she got so tired of my constant pleading that she gave in. I think she was reluctant at first because she thought I was taking her back to Akihabara. Boy, wasn't she in for a big surprise!

I saved enough money for us to hop on a train and spend a day at the beach. I bought all the needed accessories like sunscreen, beach clothes, and an umbrella! Words could not begin to describe how shocked she felt when I took her to a beach. For that whole day, we spent time playing beach games together like volleyball, we ran across the ocean shore and collected seashells, and ate some of the greatest seafood ever tasted! We had so much fun, right up until sunset. I remember being so exhausted, especially since this was the first time I had ever spent outside for most of the day. Being able to see her radiant smile after it was all said and done, however, made the effort all worth the while. Speaking of the sunset, she adored it. The sunset made her feel so calm and relaxed, and having me beside her made the sight all the better for her.

She slept against me as we rode the train back home. I couldn't help but gaze at her, sleeping peacefully and comfortably against her knight in shining armor. No dating simulator in the world could express how breath taking this moment felt.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Burning Star

Not too long after that, we began living with each other. Naturally, I fell back into my lolita complex, but I think she came to accept this part of me now. To be honest, I was not as self-absorbed into my interest as before, and perhaps she knew that, too. Still, it didn't stop her from expressing her dislike against my unusual hobby!

Kanata sure did keep a good watch on me. She would wake up and make my breakfast, lunch, and dinner; most times I would be so wrapped up with work on the computer that I would neglect making my own meals. She was always so caring and loving. I wanted to thank her for that, but I wanted to thank her in a special way.

I wanted to marry her.

After taking out a rather expensive loan, I decided to buy her the most beautiful, most expensive engagement ring that my loan could buy. Knowing me, just simply bending down on one knee to propose wouldn't be enough. Oh no, I had to surpass the confession I overdid when I first asked her to be my girlfriend!

After getting familiar with a nearby park, I created a map of it and marked a giant _X _where I made the _secret treasure _to be. This supposed treasure of secrecy was marked in a certain area of the park where the lake glimmers divinely once the sun sets upon it. This spot would be where I propose to her.

Handing her the map, we spent the day traveling around the park, following the traces I set forth on the map. Of course, to prevent her from getting to the destination too early, I would purposely lead her into a few detours, just for time's sake. I just knew her curiosity would go to great heights to find this secret spot; it was honestly adorable watching her find her way around the park, she was like a small kitten on the hunt for the wandering mouse.

As she made her way to the marked location on the map, she was not prepared for the life altering event that was about to occur. She turned and looked back at me, smiling as she told me how beautiful the scenery looked from here. I remained silent as the words feverishly attempted to escape my mouth.

"Soku," she spoke softly, blushing a faint, red hue, "you have that look in your eyes again…"


	6. Chapter 6 - Star-crossed Lovers

I kneeled before her on both of my knees, grasping both of her hands and pulling them towards me. Now, now is the moment I prove myself, once and for all! Everything we've been through, everything we're all about… all of it counted for this one, special moment.

"Kanata," I began to muster my words, "you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Because of you, my life has changed for the better! You gave me a reason to live, you gave me a new sight in life… you have taken care of me all this time. This is the moment you have always deserved, Kanata, and I do not think this moment should be prolonged any further! Kanata…" I gulped, taking a breath in, "will you marry me and stay by my side, forever?"

She was speechless. Overdoing this proposal is probably far from describing what I've done, but the strength of this proposal was so much that all she could do was nod and fight back the tears that were forming in her angelic eyes.

… The ring ended up being too small to fit her finger. On the bright side, this mistake of mine caused her to laugh, which shook her out of her shocked state of being.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Uprising of Stars

Following the wedding, we had a bit of a struggle paying off that loan used to buy the ring. My job helped with the payments, but Kanata and I knew it would take a long time if we solely waited paycheck by paycheck. She would help and support me with various contests and lottery submissions, always giving me pure optimism that I would win either one someday. I never did, sadly, but she never stopped supporting me.

We were sitting at this very cliff on one bright, sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky. We were just gazing at the beautiful ocean, and by this time the loan debt started to dwindle to a comfortable amount. Our lives were beginning to settle, for once.

"I want a baby."

That was what she told me on that day. Just those simple, four words. She whispered them in a gentle tone, yet behind those words, one could feel the conviction from them. I couldn't turn such a request down. It meant everything to Kanata.

We started acting much more like adults as we anticipated the arrival of a new life within our lives. These were the days where most of my spending would be with Kanata at grocery stores, stocking up on groceries and making a means to support both ourselves and the baby. She was truly happy about having a family; Kanata loved the idea of having one. She would spend days talking about the baby and how we were going to be like one, big 'ol happy family. The old version of me would have loathed the idea that I would no longer be able to do all of the things I wanted anymore, having to be able to take care and look after someone else in my life for once. But with Kanata, I couldn't have been any happier. I wanted this baby just as much as she did. This was the new life I chose for myself by being with her. This was _our _life. We wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Not all good things happen forever, however. And this would become something I would have to learn through experience.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rising Star

The pregnancy would prove to be fatal for Kanata, as we soon found out through one of the doctors of a hospital we stayed at. Due to Kanata's physical makeup, going forward with the pregnancy could cost both her and the baby's life. Her body was just too small and frail to have a healthy pregnancy, it seemed.

"She deserves to know the truth," the doctor said, "but I think it should be you that tells her. Only you both can come to a decision on this matter."

Later that night, I talked to Kanata about the situation as delicately as possible. I knelt beside her bed and stroked her hair, doing my best to comfort her with this horrible, horrible news. She wouldn't say anything for the longest while, which I couldn't have blamed her. She was faced with the ultimate ultimatum: to either give up on her wish for a family, or to risk the consequence of following through with it.

"Even if the odds are against me, I still want to have this baby," she'd say to me in a confident, slightly defeated tone. "As long as you're beside me, I believe everything will be all right."

For the rest of that night, we could do nothing but cry under the dimly-shaded light above her bed. Words would have only done more harm at this point.

The pregnancy carried on, and it was not too long before Kanata gave birth to our beautiful daughter, Konata. Although the pregnancy was a success, the doctors wanted to keep both Kanata and Konata within the hospital so they can keep a watchful eye over them. Kanata was much weaker than before, so I had to help her around the hospital. Not once did I leave the hospital, either. We'd eat in the cafeteria, watch television, and often gaze out at the window to view the dark, starry sky. If there were no stars out, she would not want to look out of the window. Plain darkness always made her feel uneasy.

Our daughter was said to be a healthy, perky little bundle of joy. The nurses would even humor us by saying Konata was just too stubborn to die. All that was left was for Kanata to return back to health.


	9. Chapter 9 - Falling Star

She loved Konata so much. She was so happy to see our daughter look just like us, especially happy that Konata even had the same mole located on the same side of my face. Even despite her condition, she viewed everything in a lighthearted, happy view. She even went as far as to joke about how she hopes Konata does not become a raving geek like me, though sometimes I wonder if she were truly joking about that.

Kanata struggled a hard battle at the end. Her condition slowly deteriorated as the days went on, not showing any signs of getting better. She was really brave, though. When we talked sometimes, she would mention that everything would be alright, even if she might not make it. Often, I would not let her talk about such a thing, but even towards the end, I felt like Kanata knew she was not going to survive, and would talk about this disheartening, hypothetical outcome as a way to find solace and comfort.

"Konata has an amazing, loving father," she spoke to me one night as she rubbed the top of my head. I never wanted to leave her side, so I would wind up sleeping on her lap most nights just to stay with her. "You are an amazing man, Soku. Thank you for giving me a family. No matter what happens, always remember that you helped me achieve the greatest dream of all. We will always be a family, regardless of my outcome. Always."

On her final day, we spent it back here on this cliff, gazing once more onto the overwhelmingly blue ocean before us. She wanted to watch the sunset with me, and for most of the time, we simply enjoyed the time spent with one another in a comforting silence, admiring the beauty of the scene. I stayed beside her, holding her next to me as she sat happily in her wheelchair.

It was this moment that felt like eternity. At the same time, this moment is now more of a fleeting memory I still hold dear.

She passed not too long after the sunset's appearance. Even during her final moment, she carried that ever-present smile that could not be altered by fate. She was happy; she found her happiness, and nothing could take that away from her. Nothing.

In the end, she seemed much like a runner would after finishing a long, enduring race.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Lasting Star

The sun was beginning to shine slightly before the ocean. As my reminiscing came to a well-deserved close, I could see that dawn had started to arrive. The stars from above were barely visible now as the blue sky slowly emerged, signaling the start of a new day.

I swept up my coat and swung it over my shoulder, along with picking up my camera and placing it inside my pocket. I should probably get some rest before I have to go to work! Otherwise, I'd just be too tired to work, and if that happens… Well! Konata wouldn't be too happy if I couldn't afford to pay the electric bill again…

As I walked away from the cliff to return to the civilization below, I couldn't help but turn for one last moment to face the shimmering ocean. The sky above has turned into a lighter blue; however, I could still spot a faint, glowing star.

"Every time I come to this one spot, I can still feel your presence, Kanata." The little star was becoming much harder to see as the blue sky turned even lighter. I cannot help but to adore the might of this one star.

"You'll always be my lucky star."


End file.
